


Rosa Lutea

by eorumverba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: He was Oikawa's best friend, so he could not look at those pink, pink lips and think about how nice it would be to kiss them. He was Oikawa's best friend, so he could not stare at the curve of his back when they changed for volleyball. He was Oikawa's best friend, so he could not wish and hope that they could be more)





	

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were _not_ dating.

Or so, Iwaizumi told everyone. When asked if he were dating Oikawa, he would just respond with a snort, a glare and a curt, "Who would date that idiot?"

Oikawa, on the other hand, when confronted with the frequent, "are you and Iwaizumi dating?", just laughed and said, "Me, date Iwachan? How interesting." He'd never actually answer the question, though, and Iwaizumi would have to deal with the majority of the questioning - to his extreme displeasure.

It was only because they were so close - but wasn't it normal for two people that had grown up together, practically attached at the hip, to stay close? (Iwaizumi ignored the inner whisperings that best friends did not share beds at sleepovers - even up to their teen years, even when there were two available beds. Best friends did not know everything about each other the way Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew each other. Best friends did not watch movies curled up together and)

(He was Oikawa's best friend, so he could not look at those pink, _pink_ lips and think about how nice it would be to kiss them. He was Oikawa's best friend, so he could not stare at the curve of his back when they changed for volleyball. He was Oikawa's best friend, so he could not wish and hope that they could be _more_ )

But Oikawa couldn't ever know that, so - "Iwachan, is there something on my face?" Oikawa's (annoyingly loud) voice startled Iwaizumi from his thoughts, and he realized that he'd been staring at Oikawa for god knows how long, and Oikawa looked. Worried.

Iwaizumi stood, ready to make his escape. "Shut up, Tooru."

"Iwachan, wait." Oikawa patted his bed, where Iwaizumi had just been sitting, "sit for a minute."

Iwaizumi sat, but not because of the pleading look in Oikawa's eyes. "What?"

Oikawa looked...serious for once, but then he grinned and murmured, "Iwachan, I'm going to kiss you."

And by the time the words had registered in Iwaizumi's mind, there were soft lips on his, and _they were kissing_

* * *

Months later, at a Starbucks for their monthly captain's meeting. Iwaizumi had come too, if only to "keep you under control, Shittykawa." (Oikawa had protested that he wasn't some kind of child, but he'd enjoyed the sentiment. So Iwachan really _did_ care.)

"Really," he was saying to Kuroo (Iwaizumi was talking with the Karasuno captain, and scowling. As he watched, Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa's frappe and took a tight lipped sip), "we're really dating! I swear!"

Kuroo just snorted and smiled that lazy, maddening grin of his, "You've said that for months. Prove it."

Bokuto frowned at Kuroo, and, "Hey hey hey, maybe he's telling the truth this time!"

“I'll prove it anyway!" Somehow.

Um. Iwaizumi was still busy talking, and he'd definitely punch Oikawa if he kissed him without warning, so that was out of the question. Maybe... Iwaizumi was definitely distracted enough - it could work.

Slowly, slowly, Oikawa ran his hand up Iwaizumi's thigh and couldn't help grinning as his legs automatically slid open. He didn't even flinch as Oikawa let his fingers stray up and now to Iwaizumi's inner thigh and - Kuroo and Bokuto's wolf whistling brought Iwaizumi back - he seemed to take in Kuroo and Bokuto's grins and Oikawa's hand and everything clicked and

"Tooru?”

"Yes, Iwachan?"

"Run."


End file.
